


Heartless

by Cecillemarie



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecillemarie/pseuds/Cecillemarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Eva were young, in love, and engaged. But the morning of their wedding she finds him in bed with her maid of honor. 5 years later they meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eva sat in her usual spot by the window for convenience. With her Ipad, big jug of coffee and her favorite croissant she was ready to wait. She was busy reading her latest ebook that she didn’t notice a tall, lanky individual staring at her through the window with his mouth open.

_Eva._

He tried to look away but couldn’t seem to do so. She looked beautiful as always, her face finally matching her age as she always teased him with. His thoughts drifted back to their first meeting, him waiting tables at a restaurant, spilling coffee on her red turtleneck, he remembered the smile she managed to give him even after he kept wiping her breasts. He recalled their first kiss, her face when he proposed to her with a small diamond ring, “ _I love you Eva Sanchez, marry me,” “of course I’ll marry you!”_ She lunged at him, kissing him with such passion. He smiled at the memory, but his smile didn’t linger after recalling the last time he ever saw her, her face was that of shock, and anger, and betrayal after seeing him naked and in bed with Elisabeth. _“Eva!”_ He screamed as she stormed out of their flat, he ran after her in nothing but his boxers, _“Eva! I can explain!”_ He caught up with her, _“Explain what!? That you love me! That you need me! God Thomas! Its our wedding day! My parents flew all the way from Manila for this!”_ She screamed, not caring that people were beginning to wake from her tirade! _“Its not what it looks like! Please!”_ Tom begged, but Eva shook her head _, “I should’ve listened to them,” s_ he sobbed, Tom tried to approach her but she backed away and ran, away from him, away from evrything.

But now she’s back! He didn’t know how but his feet took him inside the cafe. Eva looked up after hearing the bell and gasped,

_Tom._

For a moment both stared at each other, both not knowing what to do next. Tom willed his legs to walk, thankfully it did, it walked slowly towards her, Eva felt like her heart stopped beating altogether, he looked different, his hair is now closely cropped, his face has lost its youthfulness, he looked like a man and it took her breath away. “Evy,” he rasped, Eva almost melted after hearing his voice, it always had that effect on her, but she brushed that aside, “hello Tom,” she responded, “I, I’m sorry but I saw you at the window,” he gestured her spot, “I had to come in and see if you were real,” he finished, rubbing his hands on his jeans, a sign she knew too well, he was nervous, “would you like to sit down,” she blurted out, gasping afterwards, _did I just ask him that!?_ Her mind screamed, Tom sighed and sat in front of her, he looked guarded, unsure. Eva stifled a wicked grin, she’d be lying if she didn’t find it satisfying.

“How are you Eva?” He began, Eva checked her watch, 30 minutes to go, “I’m fine,” she answered, he nodded, she sighed, “look, were way past pleasantries Tom,” she spoke bluntly, “what do you want?” She took a sip of her coffee, “where have you been?” He began, “I looked everywhere for you but it was like you disappeared without a trace!” His voice shook, his outburst shocked her, “why are you so broken about this? Is it because I left you to do the explaining to our guests, there weren’t a lot,” she snorted, “that’s not the point and you know it,” he placed his hands on the table, “then what? You cheated, you betrayed me with my closest friends, my maid of fucking honor,” she seethed, hearing her curse was something new to him, the venom on her voice felt like his heart was breaking all over again. He grabbed her hand and held it firmly, “I loved you, I, I don’t remember anything from that night Eva!” He reasoned, “I don’t care!” She sniffed, “what happened has happened, can’t change it, you have no idea what I went through, and you will never know,” she finished.

Just then the bell rang and a prep school teacher approached their table, “Hello Ms. Sanchez! I saw you sitting here and decided to hand him over personally,” behind her stood a bouncing four year old, Eva smiled her thanks and the teacher left right away. Eva stood and hugged the kittle boy, “Hello Oakley!” She stood up and looked at the man sitting beside her, his ha dropped again, looking at the little boy with curly blonde hair and blue eyes, looking at him, Eva saw a a million emotions run through Tom’s face, “I have to go Tom,” she grabbed her things and led Oakley out. Tom sat for a moment processing what he just saw, his mind begged to do math and gasped at the possibility! He rushed out of the cafe and ran after them.

He saw them walking towards the tube station and he held her shoulder, Eva was surprised to find him panting, he’d obviously ran, “is he mine?” He asked, “No!” She glared, but she knew her denial was frutiless, “he’s mine Tom!” Hearing his mum raise his voice caused Oakley to hide behind her, “he’s what! Four? I suck at math Eva but I’m not stupid!” He seethed, “he’s mine Tom! I gave birth to him, I raised him, alone, and will keep doing so alone!” She was grateful people were scarce that day, “why didn’t you tell me,” he reasoned, “so you’ll what? Marry me to save face?!” “No!” He countered, Eva shook her head, he held her face with his hands, and much to her shame she leaned into it, “I’d marry you because I loved you,” he leaned closer, “I still do Eva, please.” He begged, for what he wasn’t sure, “no,” she answered, “never again,” she pushed him off and walked further away, “hey!” Tom called, Oakley looked at the strange man and tugged at her mama’s hand, Eva looked on as he kneeled before his son. “Hi, I’m Tom,” he smiled at the cherub in front of him, “are you Loki?” He grinned, Tom returned the same grin, Eva tried to stop their moment, but up until this afrernoon, she thought she was heartless, who was she kidding. “Can you help me buddy? You see, your mum and I used to know each other,” he looked at Eva, who was trying and failing to keep a stern face, “but she doesn’t want to talk to me, so can you, give her this?” He fished out a card from his wallet, and handed it to Oakley, “and tell her to call me, when she’s ready,” Oakley smiled and placed the card on his pocket, Tom stood up to stop himself, he itched to hold his son. He looked at Eva, pleading with her with his eyes, “I know its five years overdue, but I’m sorry,” he allowed a tear to fall, “I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me,” he looked at his son, “he needs a father Eva.” He smiled sadly, she was about to reply but the train arrived and Eva helped Oakley inside, following him shortly, but not before saying, “I’ll think about it,” then the train door closed and he saw her sit next to their son. She wiped the tears that had fallen from her face and looked at her son, “you crying mama?” He jumped on her lap, “I’m okay baby,” she kissed his cheek, she felt his calling card on his pocket and got it out, she looked at it as if it were toxic. She sighed, she glanced at the sleepy boy next leaning on her, it was only then she realized she forgot her Ipad on the cafe! She closed her eyes and calmed her breathing, for the first time in five years, she wasn’t the heartless bitch people have gotten to know her to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom gave his best puppy dog eyes to Luke, hoping and praying that it would work, but his publicist continued to glare at him. “After asking me to track her down you want ME to call her too? Come one man I thought you had more balls than me!” Luke kept his glare as Tom sighed, “Luke! Please! She is” “the mother of your child I get it! I did the research remember? Shy is it so hard to call her yourself?” Luke asked, raising giving him a ‘you better explain further or I walk’ look. Tom rubbed his face with his hands and sat down. “Five years ago she and I were engaged,” Tom began, “then on the day of the wedding she,” Tom paused, remembering that horrific day, “she walked in and saw me in bed with her best friend.” Tom looked down, not daring to look at his friend’s reaction. “Okay, now I understand, there’s nothing worse than the wrath of a woman scorned,” Luke added, much to Tom’s shame, he managed to look at his friend and publicist, “I haven’t been the same since, and neither is she, she’s,” he paused, recalling how bitter her words were towards him, “different, colder,” he looked at his friend, “I just want to get to know my son, I mean, had he not walked into the cafe I doubt she would have mentioned him.” Luke saw a different side of Tom that day, the softer one, the vulnerable one. He sighed, “get me the damn phone Hiddleston.”

Eva was busy sketching for a new ad campaign when Sydney buzzed her, “Ms. Sanchez, you have an Elisabeth Harrows here to see you, says she has no appointment but is desperate to see you,” Eva cringed upon hearing that name. She hadn’t spoken to her since she returned to London, not bothering to reconnect with her other friends for fear they’d sided with her.

What does she want now?

“Has my appointment arrived yet?” She asked, “nope, says they’ll be 15 minutes late,” Sydney answers, she sighed and glanced at her reflection in the small mirror, “send her in,” she used a warm cloth she liked to keep nearby and wiped her hands, cleaning the charcoal from her fingers. She looked up and found Elisabeth and Sydney looking at her, Sydney giving her 'the look,’ “thank you Sydney, do buzz me when my clients have arrived,” Sydney gave her a wicked grin, having known her for years, she knew this game, “yes Ms. Sanchez,” she winked and walked out. Eva stood up from her desk and moved to stand in front of her once friend, who somehow looked lost and afraid, Eva grinned and folded her arms in front of her, “you have 15 minutes till my client arrives, stop gawking and start speaking,” Eva spoke, her tone harsh and cold. “I was told you came back to London,” Eva snorted, “I came back to London a year ago, what do you want Elisabeth?” She urged, Elisabeth tried to hide her cowering, this was not the person she expected to see, “what happened to you?” She asked in wonder, “what happened to my friend?” She continued, Eva gave another snort, “you have the audacity to ask?” She stood and walked closer to her, “you slept with my fiancé the night before my wedding. Obviously that changes things,” Eva narrowed her eyes, glaring at her. Elisabeth sighed, “come on it was just one night for fucks sake!” Elisabeth reasoned, that earned her a loud slap on the face, something she never expected, “bet you weren’t expecting that,” Eva smirked, “why are you here Elisabeth?” Eva seethed, she could see the tears on her eyes and an angry mark of her hand on her right cheek, there was a time she would never do such a thing, but after a cruel awakening 5 years ago she’s then learned to stop her heart from caring.

Elisabeth wiped the tears in her face, “I came to apologize,” she sobbed, “I was cruel and jealous Evy, I wanted him, I mean why would he love you when I’m the British one! Your,” she hiccuped, “your not even that pretty! But the way he looked at you?” Elisabeth shook her head, “it was like your Helen of Troy.” Eva raised her hands and turned away from her, she did not want to hear that.

I must not feel, I must not feel.

She chanted in her mind, effectively suppressing it she looked at her once friend, “I don’t know what game your playing but I want none of it, now get out,” Eva glared at her, “but” “GET OUT!” Elisabeth’s eyes grew wide at Eva’s outburst, “what happened to you Evy?” She whispered, “you happened to me, life happened to me, and If surviving this god awful life means losing a heart, so be it. Were finished,” she saw Sydney come in to check on her boss/ friend, “Sydney, escort Ms. Harrows out of the office, make sure she gets a cab,” Sydney nodded and led Elisabeth out of the office. Eva sagged after they left, rubbing her face with her hands, willing the tears forming in her eyes to stop. This is not me, she thought, when did I become a monster.

A soft knock came from her door, Eva looked up to find their intern looking at her, she looked terrified. Eva softened her eyes and managed a smile, “what is it Lola?” She asked, “uhm, there’s a Luke Windsor from Prosper on the line, says he wants to talk to you,” her voice shook towards the end. Eva looked at the timid young woman, she reminded her of herself in her intern days, “thank you Lola, patch him through,” Lola smiled and headed out of the office, soon her office phone rang, “Graphic arts, Eva Sanchez speaking how may I help you?” She answered, she heard shuffling on the other side, followed by an 'Ow’ she rolled her eyes and was about to drop the call when a familiar voice came through, “Eva,” “Fuck,” she mumbled, “I know, I’m sorry for deceiving you but please don’t hang up! And don’t hate Luke its my fault,” Tom babbled, “apparently everything wrong in my life is your fault,” she blurted out, pinching the bridge of her nose to suppress a growing migraine, “what do you want Tom?” She finally asked.

“Uh, I just wanted to you to know, I got your Ipad,” Luke rolled his eyes and stifled a giggle as his friend stumbled through the phone call, this is the Tom his fans don’t see, the dork. “Oh,” Eva answered, “and I was wondering if we could meet up and I can give it to you personally,” Tom finished, “your a famous actor now right? Don’t you have people to do that for you?” Eva spoke bluntly, Tom was out of words, it was like his mind died or rebooted, “Listen Evy,” “stop calling me that! Eva’s not too long isn’t it?” She blurted out, “sorry, listen, I want to see you, please, we need to talk,” Tom urged, “no, we don’t,” Eva countered, “Eva please! I’m dying here,” Eva stifled a giggle, she was definitely enjoying Tom begging, “tell me when and where and I’ll be there.”

Eva thought long and hard, she looked at her sketch, “meet me at my office tommorow, lunchtime, and don’t forget my Ipad,” she finished. Tom jumped and made a fist pump at her response, “great! Thank you so much! I’ll be there, uh, where do you work anyway?” Eva gasped, “how is it you found my office number and not know where I work?” She seethed, Tom bit his fist at his daftness, Luke rushed to get him the information, “you know what I don’t have time for this, you want to see me? Figure it out!” Eva dropped the phone with a loud bang, leaving Tom and Luke’s jaws dropped, Luke snorted, “how on earth did you snag a woman like THAT?” Luke spoke, Tom winced at what he was implementing, “she wasn’t like that before Luke,” he frowned, “believe it or not, she was the most kind, most beautiful woman I ever laid my eyes upon.” Luke could see that Tom felt something for this Eva, “your in love with a girl five years ago, now she’s a woman, a mother, strong one from the looks of it,” Luke reasoned, Tom looked at his friend, “what are you trying to say?” “I’m just saying, focus on what you two have in common, and guard your heart, because she might not have one for you right now.” Tom shook his head, for the first time in months, he actually agreed with him.


End file.
